101 Ways to Impress Nii Yugito
by Star Josherson
Summary: AU. It wasn't lack of trying, really, but, whoever said that trying to impress one Nii Yugito was going to be easy? Let alone trying to make them into dates for that matter.
1. Song

A/N: Once this idea came into mind it wouldn't leave at all and following the course of a few prompts I found I thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Also, I'd like to thank Kaiser969 and freewolf17 for giving the ideas of this chapter. This is dedicated to them, just like it is dedicated to those who read.

Without further due, enjoy! ^^

* * *

A smile tugged at his lips. There was a way for everything. He couldn't give up, just yet. This self-appointed mission he was working on would turn out fine. When ninja Bi was on the scene, he would go with his team. With music turned on a heap, he would go with the tune of his beat. Sure, all those attempts to impress the coldhearted nonsense that was Nii Yugito hadn't worked, but the thing about those attempts is that they were singlehandedly attempts that weren't interconnected with each other leading to their failures. Which was why he had made a list, a list that couldn't fail, of that he was sure of.

"Yo, Ice Queen, how's it been?" he greeted, giving her a mock salute.

A twang from a shamisen was heard and she glared at him icily. He merely raised an eyebrow amused and smirked at her direction. She rolled her eyes, sighed in annoyance and tried to return to her previous task.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, coolly. The blonde wasn't pleased to see him, in the least. For her, he was the bane of her existence and he was quite proud of it.

He scratched the back of his head. What was the first thing in his list? He instantly brightened remembering it. "Well, ya' see? I was wondering if ya' could help with one of ma songs. That way it don't sound wrong."

The twang stopped. Coal eyes locked on obsidian as she gazed back without expression. A grin spread across his face as a frown deepened in hers. Her reply was simple, short and curt before she turned her mind back to her own world of music and tune. "No."

'_So, that is how you want to play,'_ he thought, _'Fine, be that way.'_ He regarded her silently as she continued to play her instrument. There was a reason he enjoyed riling up the woman. She was cold as ice and he wanted to see if she could crack. No one stayed cold forever, 'cause when there was heat around the ice would melt. It was his task to help with that. The blonde needed to get rid of that pole she had way up somewhere the sun didn't shine and learn to loosen up a bit.

The grin that had almost faded widened as an idea ran across his mind. Why not consider them as dates? He was some short of entertainment and adding a little twist to his list would be none the wiser. Who knew? This could be his little experiment. He almost snickered at the almost scowl Nii had on her face.

Yugito ground her teeth as she furiously played out what was supposed to be a slow, loving, nostalgic, cheerful tone, which was by each second changing into something else. It sounded annoyed, exasperated, aggravating, among other things. What she really wanted the most was to squeeze the life out her fellow jinchuuriki who would not stop making her life miserable 24/7. If it wasn't one of his ploys to impress her, he would be doing unpredictable things that would catch her off-guard. Why couldn't he get the clue and leave her alone?

Oh, wait, he was Kirabi and he never gave up when he had something on mind. He was stubborn and when he wanted to make a point he would go through great lengths to do so. She sighed. It was best to get rid of this irritating nuisance civilly before she decided to resort on very violent attempts, which she knew wouldn't work on fending him off, having trained with him before . "If you're here to do nothing other than bother me, Kirabi-san. I suggest you leave."

"If I do my song will heave," he countered. Since she wasn't going to helping voluntarily, then he would have to resort to another method, one that depended on completing another's person sentences.

If it wasn't that she owned the shamisen, she would've crashed it to his head. The blonde counted to ten mentally and breathed heavily. "Leave," pointing with her hand the entrance from which he had come.

"But if you help I'll be just a breeze," he grinned toothily. She glared at him her coal eyes looking like hardened rock. Ah, crap, pissing her off was the last thing he wanted and it seemed he had succeeded in just doing that.

"I said leave," she said, through gritted teeth. This would be her last warning and if he didn't leave… Then, he would have to suffer the consequences.

He almost pouted. "Mou, Yugito-san, why are you being mean to Bi? I just want some help with ma beat."

The blonde rubbed her temple. It would be no use. No matter how many times she told him politely to _leave_, the stubborn idiot wouldn't, which left her with the last plausible option… One that she would grow to regret later…

CRASH!

Wood splintered across the room and a groan of pain, followed by a thud was heard. _'Maybe, it wasn't such a good idea trying to make song together,'_ were his last thoughts before he lost consciousness.


	2. Rocks

A/N: I know, I know, I'm real late, but there's actual proof I'm alive, see! I'll be updating the others stories very soon. Right now, however, I'm focusing on my finals. Wish me luck, guys. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Anyways, any ideas are welcome.

I'd like to thank Kaiser969 for the idea. Without further due, enjoy!

* * *

_Rocks_

Dammit! Having a shamisen crashed into yer head hurt like hell! So his first attempt hadn't worked like he had hoped, but just because she crashed her shamisen on his head didn't mean he was going to give up. He was going to impress Nii Yugito no matter what or die trying. 'sides he had a long list and a long way to go. There were different ways and many attempts to try.

The jinchuuriki rubbed his bandaged head and scrunched his face. 'What to do? What to do?' He thought. He didn't want another item bashed into his head like last time, so, what else could he do? A small grin appeared in his features and he remembered the second idea in his list. 'How could I have forgotten about it?' He shrugged mentally. 'Must have been the hit in ma head, but Bi don't want another one or else he'll end up in bed again.'

But, how to avoid her ire? The small grin widened. If he wasn't mistaken he had training with her on Island Turtle in a few hours and he could implement his idea by then. "Let's just hope this time it works or else I'll be wishing I wasn't born," he muttered.

.

.

.

Nii Yugito looked sorrowfully at her ruined shamisen and cursed her fellow jinchuuriki. It was _his_ fault that her beloved instrument had ended up in such a state. If he hadn't come to bother her, then she probably wouldn't have lost her temper and grabbed the first thing in her hand and crashed it in his head. Why couldn't she have used the flower base instead?

It would've been much more useful as it would have gotten rid of him for a few days. A shame she hadn't thought of that before crashing her treasured instrument. Playing her shamisen was the only thing that kept her sanity. It was the only thing she enjoyed in her free time and the Raikages only knew how scarce it could be. She _hated_ being interrupted and everybody knew it, except a certain moron it seemed.

Good thing they had training together, because she would show him why exactly he shouldn't mess with a blonde and her shamisen. The female jinchuuriki glanced once last time at her instrument and proceeded to exit her apartment. If she got there before Kirabi it would be less torturing and more peaceful. No self-proclaimed rapper to torture her with his rhymes or trying to coax her into joining him.

.

.

.

Bi dodged the hurl of weapons sent his way trying not loose balance from the rock he was currently standing in. The exercise consisted on a spar while trying to make your opponent fall from the rocks. It was also his latest scheme. He was gonna be the knight-in-shining-armor and rescue the blonde from falling to the water.

After all, cats hated water, didn't they?

The rapper sent some suitons her way trying to make her fall so he could rescue her, but to no avail. Blondie was just that good at maintaining her balance. A smirk appeared in his features.

'There!' he thought identifying the opening he had been looking for.

'**I wouldn't be doing that if I were you**,'warned him the Hachibi rather warily, '**It's a-**'

CRASH!

SNAP!

"ITAI!"

_SPLASH!_

'**A trap**,' finished the beast sighting exasperatedly as his jinchuuriki fell to the water. It seemed his host's plans had backfired on him, again. The knight in shiny armor ended up doing aquatic props. The blonde woman jumped gracefully on the rock near where Bi had fallen and uttered one single word, "Baka."


End file.
